


Who would have thought

by Momdziol



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Irondad, It didn't go as planned, Kid Peter Parker, Mary and Richard are dead, May is broke so she decided to storm SI, Obadiah is the bad guy, Pepper Potts is badass assistant, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Pre-Iron Man 1, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man), spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momdziol/pseuds/Momdziol
Summary: “Erm, Jarvis?”“There appears to be a 6-year old boy in your laboratory.”“Well I can see that captain obvious.” He was actually glad that someone confirmed he wasn’t just hallucinating. ”How did he get here?” He asked his AI looking at the ceiling.“I just got lost” small voice answered his question.“Right.” The gobsmacked genius stared at mysterious newcomer.Or the day Tony had a hangover, got shouted at by Pepper, got sassed by Jarvis and when he thought he could hide alone in his lab he found there a mysterious boy. And then he got shouted at by May.
Relationships: May Parker & Obadiah Stane, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Obadiah Stane & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 36
Kudos: 482





	Who would have thought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyGollum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGollum/gifts).



> I wrote it a while ago for my best friend LadyGollum (Happy Birthday gurl :*). I decided to post it now, maybe some of You will enjoy it :) We all need some entertainment in quarantine times. Stay home, stay safe. We can do this!
> 
> For now it stands as a one-shot but maybe I will write a continuation? Tell me what You think!
> 
> edit:  
> While posting I had to pick a work skin. THERE IS A HOMESTUCK SKIN. My finger twitched.

May was a woman of action. She didn't like to sit and watch how things around her resolved, she wanted to take her fate in her own hands. That's why when salaries for nurses in her hospital started to drop she organised protests. That's why when she and Ben were dating for five years and he still didn't propose, she brought the topic up herself. And finally, that's why she was now in the elevator in Stark Industries headquarters with determined look on her face and small hand of her nephew in her palm.

Richard and Mary were dead. They were flying to Florida to attend a scientific conference, as they did every year. Usually they would take their son with them and stay after the conference for short family vacation but this time Peter wasn’t on the plane.

Ben was. And it was her fault.

Mary and Richard were going through hard time in their marriage, so they needed to spend some time alone to work things out and Ben needed some time away from work. May didn't earn much money as a nurse, so Ben was the main source of income in their house. He never complained when he had to take some extra hours so they could afford to pay rent or buy new car when the previous one broke, but May could see he was tired. That's why she offered to take care of Peter while his parents were away and that's why she told her husband to take vacant place on the plane. It took some convincing but he finally obliged. He always wanted to see Florida. 

She got the phone call late evening when Peter was already asleep.

“ _ There was a plane crush. We are very sorry but names of your relatives are on the list of casualties... _ ” The words resonated in her head. She never felt that angry and helpless at the same time. All her life shattered in that moment. She never pictured her future without Ben. Right then she had to. It was one of many nights when she cried herself to sleep. 

In the morning she was woken up by gentle shaking. She opened her puffy red rimmed eyes to see small scared boy. Peter. She had to get up, she had to take care of him. They only had each other. 

The next few days were a blur. She told her nephew that his parents were not coming back. He cried for hours which she spend trying to comfort him. It broke her heart. With each passing day they were learning how to deal with their new reality. She found herself submerged in tons of new responsibilities, funerals, custody documents, inheritance and taking care of mourning child. It was very overwhelming as she had to deal with losing Ben and people whom she considered her best friends, but she had to be strong for Peter. 

Life wasn’t making it easy.

Apparently Richard and Mary had some huge debts which now were hers to pay. She had to sell all of their belongings but it was not enough. It covered most of the amount but the rest she had to pay from her own pocket. Add rent for the apartment, bills, Peter’s tuition and basic needs and she was left with disturbingly little cash. She couldn’t take as much extra shifts in hospital as she’d like because she didn’t want to leave her nephew alone at the apartment. She couldn’t afford a nanny and her friend could help and watch the boy only from time to time.

She tried everything, they moved to smaller apartment, she sold Ben’s car but it was never enough. There was one last thing she could try. She didn’t want to but she was desperate. That’s why she found herself in a building of the biggest weapon selling company in country to see its owner. 

  
  


Tony slowly cracked open one of his eyes and immediately shut it down. Sun. It definitely wasn't that bright yesterday, he would remember such thing. It certainly wasn't that aggressive either. In that short moment of keeping his eye open it drilled into his skull and burned half of his brain. Fortunately his brain was big enough to survive it.  Nonetheless, the damage was surely irreversible. 

“Jar, shades.” He slurred hoping that his AI would understand what he wanted from it. 

“Of course sir. Closing the shades.” Artificial voice boomed in his room adding to his headache. “Anything else sir?” 

“Quiet.”

Today was going to be very hard to survive. He couldn’t remember the last time he had that bad hangover. He heard constant ringing in his ears and was sure that the dust was screaming at him. Every movement caused new wave of pain flood his head. 

Last night he attended a party thrown by some fashion house, he couldn’t care less what was its name. Who would be on that party was the most important bit and that would be models. Lots of very beautiful and very eager to end up in his bed women. He was quite satisfied with how the night played out. He didn’t bother to remember the girls names, it was pointless as he planned to never see them again. There was always danger one of them in a few years would pay him a visit with small brown-eyed child. He usually did all he could to prevent any such accidents but sometimes he drank too much and there was nothing guarding him apart from luck. So far it never failed him. 

He wasn’t feeling like going to work that day, surely his company wouldn’t bankrupt because he decided to take one day off. Well, maybe more like a week off. Being a boss had its advantages though, no one could force him to work with a hangover. Or at least that was the theory. 

He was lying on his bed nursing huge headache when he heard some noise. It was drilling its way into his skull, synchronized with pounding in his head.  _ Clank, clank, clank.  _ Don’t get it wrong, he loved when woman was wearing high heels it was extremely sexy, except now it was absolutely the worst thing he could think of. The person who invented stilettos should be burning in hell, preferably with huge headache and army of devils dancing around him in said heels. They could be also screaming for a good measure. Grunting he covered himself with the quilt. Maybe if he pretend he’s not here his torturer would go away. 

He didn't have such luck as the noise was getting louder and louder until it finally stopped. 

„Good morning Mister Stark, here is your fresh suit and documents you’re going to need today at work.” Said far too loud Pepper setting something next to him. This woman was merciless. 

A painful moan was all she got as an answer. 

„I would recommend you to hurry, the meeting starts in two hours.” She added undeterred. “Jarvis, please rise the shades.” 

“Nooo.” He begged as the room was filled with bright morning sun. “Traitor.”

“We will meet at the company, I have some more errands to run.” Pepper continued a little bit too loudly. 

“Don’ feel like workin’”

“Oh, I’m sure you don’t. But you specifically told me to, quote ‘Drag your lazy ass for the super important meeting with investors from Europe at any cost.’ and as you know I always fulfill your orders.” Added red-haired woman with barely concealed satisfaction. 

“It was a moment of weakness. I revoke it.” Tony mumbled turning away from the windows. He was sure he won and his assistant would leave him alone, so he wasn’t prepared for the final blow. After long moment of silence he felt something small land next to him on the bed.

“Jarvis, if he doesn’t get up in fifteen minutes start playing his favourite music. At usual volume.” Pepper smiled wickedly. Evil woman.

“No, Jar don’t.”

“I’m afraid I have to listen to Ms Potts. For your own good.” Great, even Jarvis sounded like he was having fun at his expense. 

“Why you’re both so cruel. I’m suffering here.” Tried the genius one last time. 

“You have twelve minutes left.” Informed Pepper turning to the direction of exit.

“You are enjoying it far too much.”

“Until later Mister Stark.” She started to walk away stamping too loudly. 

“Fine, I’m going.” Tony grunted and tried to open his eyes again, this time prepared for the ray of death. It didn’t do much. He spotted small bottle of Advil laying next to him. It was going to be a long day. 

The door of the lift opened to reveal big lobby with elegant wooden walls and dark grey carpeting. It was bursting with officially dressed people too busy to spare a glance to newcomers. May spotted large desk with young beautiful blonde woman busy with answering calls sitting behind it. She guessed it must be a secretary she has spoken with on the phone. She glanced around the lobby and her gaze stopped on row of chairs. 

„Peter, honey.” She addressed her nephew who was nervously looking around. „Please wait on this chairs, okay?”. The boy nodded vigorously. „And don’t wander anywhere, wait for me. It won’t take long.” 

May took a deep breath and approached the desk. She was starting to get nervous, she really didn’t know what would she do in case it didn’t work. She waited for the secretary to finish another phone call. 

„Hello, I had an appointment with Mister Stark?”

The blonde woman smiled tiredly. „And what is your name?” 

„It’s May Parker.”

„And your business is?” 

„Oh, I’m from New Hope Orphanage. We wanted to organise a trip for our children and we’re looking for sponsors.” She wasn’t stupid, she knew that “some private stuff” won’t grant her an audience with Stark himself. She came up with this orphanage when she noticed that from time to time he and his company took part in charity events, probably to hush up opponents and improve PR. He still was a “Merchant of death” but some look at him more friendly if he donates huge amount of money for foundation for sick kids or social campaign against child obesity. 

„Unfortunately Mister Stark is currently not available, he has an important meeting with investors. Maybe I can pass something?” 

May sighed tiredly. Of course it couldn’t be that easy to meet great owner of Stark Industries. 

„But I had an appointment for today. Please it’s very important.”

„I’m sorry, there is nothing I can do.”

May spared a quick glance to Peter who was scribbling something in his red notebook which he lately always had with him. She felt a new surge of determination.

“Look, I’m speaking like woman to woman here. Are you a mother? Or do you have younger siblings?” The woman nodded her head. ”Imagine that you are poor. You love your kid very much and you want them to be happy but you have no means to do that. You do everything you can but every day your kid becomes more sad and without hope. And then an opportunity appears, there is someone with loads of money that he sometimes spends on poor and necessitous. And you know that your kid really wants to go on vacation, get new clothes, dreamed toy or even go to good school. Wouldn’t you try at every cost to get to that person and ask for help?” May didn’t really need to make that up. That was exactly how she felt about Peter. She loved him like he was her own and it pained her that she can’t give him everything he needs. She continued after small pause. “And now imagine that you have a few dozen of kids like that. Looking at you with hope and trust. Wouldn’t you try to move heaven and earth to make them smile?” The secretary was looking at her with expression of sympathy, moved by May’s speech. She was biting her lip clearly thinking very hard what to do. “Please, I just need a few minutes.” May smiled at woman who was now looking past her at small boy. She moved to obscure the view on her nephew. 

„I see.” Blonde woman said slowly. „Wait a second.” She took a phone and went away. Few minutes have passed when she emerged and smiled. “One floor up, the main office.”

“Oh, thank you.” May couldn’t believe it worked. She risked a lot making up a story about an orphanage as it was very easy to uncloak. Everyone could check that a woman named May Parker was not a worker of any orphanage. Still, it paid out. Now it was time for the hard part.

She went upstairs just like instructed, with every step her anxiety and doubts growing. It was rather crazy idea. If she were to be honest, she didn’t think she would go that far and didn’t thought a lot about what to say. She couldn’t just march up to Tony Stark and say “Hey, you hooked up my sister-in-law few years ago, you probably don’t even remember. Yeah, now she’s dead and your son is waiting outside. Maybe you can give us some alimony.”. It might not work.

She remembered the night when Mary told her Richard wasn’t Peter’s father. The men were out in a pub and Peter was only an infant. They were both standing over the crib and May noted, that Peter had his father's eyes. That’s when Mary started to cry and spilled everything. How she and Richard a year prior had a huge fight and she went out for some party with her friends from work, how she met Tony Stark who always impressed her with his knowledge and drunk too much. How they ended up in a hotel room and how she fled in the morning with huge hangover and sense of shame. She found out she was pregnant few weeks later after she just made up with her husband and she was positive he couldn’t be a father. She decided to keep everything in secret but it was hard. She was blaming hormones and pregnancy for all the crying and angry outbursts. Mary hoped that after Peter was born everything would be better but every time when someone said that the boy looks just like his father she felt huge pang of guilt. Every time she saw Richard smile and boast to his friends about his son she felt like she could vomit. She loved her husband more than anything and felt incredibly bad that she had to fool him every day. She wanted to tell the truth but was afraid how he would react. She didn’t want to lose him. May promised her that she would keep everything in secret but advised her against lying to Richard. She repeated the advice when the marriage of her friends was becoming more and more damaged. Mary decided to talk with her husband on their trip to Florida but she didn’t get the chance. 

And now May wanted to use her knowledge to provide Peter with happy childhood. 

She left Peter in the corridor and taking deep breath she opened the door. Upon entering the office she stopped dead in her tracks. The room differed distinctly from the rest of the tower. The corridors and lobbies were elegant and modern with large windows and light wooden paneling on the walls. They looked warm and welcoming while this room was… intimidating to say the least. She stepped on burgundy carpet and took in her surroundings. The walls were tiled with dark green tapestry that was mostly covered with enormous oak bookcases filled with elegant thick volumes. It looked as if it was taken out of nineteenth century novel. She realised that something was wrong. This definitely wasn’t how she pictured Stark’s office. Her suspicions were confirmed when behind massive wooden desk in the middle of the room she spotted fine figure of a bald man with cunning smile. She recognised him from some magazine covers. He was an important board member of the company and apparently a close associate of Tony Stark. She never liked him, in his interviews he seemed incredibly arrogant.

“You must be Mrs Parker.” Said the stranger in deep voice.

“Yes, hello. I was told I would be meeting Mr Stark?” She started suspiciously eyeing her surroundings.

“Well Tony is currently… unavailable.” 

“Oh.” She faltered. All this trouble for nothing. “May I can come some other day?” 

“Why bother? I heard you are here representing an… orphanage.” The man made a meaningful pause. He stood up and slowly went round the desk to nonchalantly lean back on it. “We don’t want to disappoint a bunch of kids, hm?”

“No, of course. But I can come on different date if Mister Stark is not available today.” She smiled nervously and took a step back. Usually she wasn’t easy to intimidate but the way this man was looking at her, like he knew all her secrets made chills ran down her spine. 

“Why so sudden change of mind? I heard you were very insistent on the meeting.

“I thought that Mr Stark simply didn’t want to bother himself with social worker but with some persuasion…” 

“Well, maybe I can be of assistance? I also have something to say in this company.” He smiled but his smile wasn’t the warm assuring kind. It was cold and calculating.

“I… We are planning a trip for our children. To… brighten their spirits. We prepared the preliminary estimate and we just wanted to discuss eventual funding.” May was feverishly thinking how to end this conversation. As far as her innocent scam goes, she couldn’t delve into it more. It would be dangerous and they could charge her of fraud.”You know, I really would prefer to discuss it with mister Stark. I’m new at work and I only got authorization to talk with him. I don’t want to risk the wrath of my boss.” 

“I think you don’t have to worry about this kind of problems. I am legally authorized by Tony to represent him and his interests when he’s not able to do it himself.”

“Oh, you should tell it to my boss.” May laughed nervously.”She has her own vision of reality. I will go and find a new date of the meeting, we’re in no rush. I’m sorry for...” 

“Be honest with me, Mrs Parker.” Her interlocutor impatiently interrupted, smile gone from his face. “Why are you really here? Because let me tell you, our secretaries may be stupid but I am not.” The man took few long strands and came to stop right in front of her. “I checked. You’re a nurse, not a worker of orphanage.” He hissed.

In that moment May realized what a huge mistake she made. She was stupid to hope that everything would somehow play out in her favour and that if no one yet noticed her little scam it would stay that way.

“As I said, I won’t take your precious time mister...” She said darkly narrowing her eyes.

“Stane.” 

Without a word she turned away to go out, but what the man said next made her freeze.

“It didn’t escape my notice that you came here with a boy.”

She definitely didn’t like where this conversation was going and she definitely had to get away. She slowly turned around careful not to show anxiety on her features.

“As I said, I have nothing to talk about with you, sir. Sorry for inconvenience.” Her heart started beating so fast she was afraid it would jump out of her chest. It was one thing to come here, get shouted at or be thrown away but to get Peter involved was something entirely different. She really should have left him at home. 

“I think that there is a reason, that you specifically wanted to see Tony. And I think that this reason is sitting behind the door. Am I right?” The man continued undeterred.

“This doesn’t concern you, Mr Stane. And you will leave my kid out of it.”

“It’s a bit too late for that, don’t you think?”

“Look, I don't know what you think, but…”

“You came here, because this kid is Tony’s and you want money.” 

May could only gape at the man towering above her. How the hell did he know.

“I take it as a yes. Don't be surprised, do you have any idea how many women like you come here with the same claim? You can guess.” The man finally averted his drilling gaze from her and slowly went back to his desk. ”Everyone knows what lifestyle he has. It’s easy to take advantage of.”

“Do you call me a fraud?”

“Given that you lied about the orphanage, yes. About the boy, as far as I’m concerned you might be lying, you might be telling the truth, I don’t care. I will tell you what happens now. You turn around, take your bastard and never show up here again.” 

“Excuse me?” The anger flared up inside May. 

“Oh, and don’t worry. Tony knows about every kid that comes here, so don’t try contacting him again. He doesn’t care. I doubt your case would be any different. We’re done here.” Stane busied himself with some documents on his desk, clearly stating that the conversation was over.

“Listen, sir. If you think you can call me a liar and Peter a bastard and kick me out like a trash you are wrong. I will…”

“Oh, but I can do that. And you will forget about this inconvenient situation. Of course, you can be stubborn but bear in mind what money can do in our world.” The man raised his eyes from the papers he was holding. ”If you are crazy enough to try anything you can be devoid of custody over your kid in a flash.” His tone left none doubts whether he was being serious. 

“We will see about this.” 

May trembling stormed out of the office. What the hell was she thinking! She expected this conversation won’t be easy but this? She wasn’t prepared for outright threats. She definitely shouldn’t have come. She wanted to leave the building as fast as she could, hug her nephew and forget about all what happened. She will think of something else, maybe she will sign Peter up to cheaper school. She didn’t make even ten steps out of the office when her blood turned stone cold. The corridor was empty. Peter was gone. 

Okay, Tony said he was going to SI but he didn’t specify where exactly and his lab was undoubtedly located in SI. The headache was much better or at least the dust lost its ability to scream. Thinking could be less painful and all movements hurt a little but he wasn’t picky. It was enormously better than in the morning. Still, he didn’t think himself as capable of running important business meetings and making million-worth decisions. Not that he wouldn’t be able to, but why torture yourself when you can go to the lab, dim the lights and quietly wait for this horror of a day to end. It was the lights bit that convinced him. Obadiah was perfectly prepared for such situations and never complained when he had to cover for Tony and take up his duties. Well, sometimes he did. Almost every time. Honestly he should be accustomed by now. 

Tony quietly approached his lab clinging to his cup of coffee like behind every corner could be someone waiting for an occasion to snatch his elixir of life and flee to another country. He couldn’t let that happen. The door slid open making unusual loud scratching noise which made him wince in pain. He should think about oiling them just in case of another tough day. 

“Jar, dim the lights to sixty percent and don’t notify anyone of my presence.” said Tony setting his coffee aside. No one could enter uninvited into his lab so there was no danger someone would steal his precious drink. 

“Yes sir.” Tony smiled to himself. He did it, he unnoticed made it to his asylum and wouldn’t be bothered by anyone. He took a moment to relish in longed-for silence. Sadly, far too soon it was brutally disrupted. “May I point out that someone is already notified of your presence?” Gosh he had to reprogram his AI, sometimes it could speak less in riddles. Especially when his brain was too sore to think about them. He made an unhappy noise.

“What the hell are you…” the man stopped in his track when he spotted small boy trying to hide behind red notebook while looking at him in awe. He had wild, brown curly hair which were falling on his forehead and was wearing a T-shirt with a science pun.

That was unexpected. Perhaps he wasn’t as sober as he thought. 

“Erm, Jarvis?”

“There appears to be a 6-year old boy in your laboratory.”

“Well I can see that captain obvious.” He was actually glad that someone confirmed he wasn’t just hallucinating. ”How did he get here?” He asked his AI looking at the ceiling.

“I just got lost” small voice answered his question.

“Right.” The gobsmacked genius stared at mysterious newcomer. 

If he hasn’t been suffering because of last nights events he would ask himself one crucial question. ‘How on earth was it possible that a strange 6-year old boy entered his high security workshop guarded not only by JARVIS but also biometric scanners at the entry?’ Unfortunately, right now his battered mind was able to conjure different question, namely ‘Whaaaaa?’. The kid meanwhile started to fidget under his steady gaze. He was visibly struggling between staring back at him and studying their surroundings. 

“Who are you?” After long awkward silence Tony regained his ability to speak.

“I-I’m Peter.”

“Okay, Peter. Ah, your parents work here?” The billionaire had only one strategy regarding children: to get rid of them as quickly as possible. He didn't really know how to deal with them.

“No.” The boy looked at his feet. “My aunt came here to meet someone. It was taking too long so I got bored.”

“She must be worried sick. You should go back to her.” He congratulated himself on this move. Send the kid where he belongs, and he won’t even have to leave his asylum. Half of the brain less and he was brilliant.

The kid visibly dejected. “But, but I don’t know how. I don’t remember how I got here.” 

Of course, it couldn’t be that easy. He really wanted to be left alone or at least not in position when he had to deal with some kid. Maybe JARVIS can lead him? No, he didn’t have speakers in whole building. Maybe… Pepper? Oh, right. Today she decided to be his tormenter, he’s not gonna get from her anything apart from “Mister Stark, I’m sure a capable adult like you can manage this situation.”. Obie? No, he had to attend this meeting instead of him. The man tried to think of some other solution how to solve this situation that didn’t involve him going out of the lab but however hard he tried he couldn’t come up with anything. Not so brilliant after all.

“Oh, okay, I will help you, come on.” There goes his undisturbed peaceful day. Maybe with a little luck no one will spot him. Tony went slowly in direction of the door motioning the kid to follow him. When he turned to one last time longingly look at his workshop he noticed that the boy had no intention of going after him. Right now the kid was standing by the wall and curiously looking at some schematics hanging on it. “Great, it’s the stubborn kind.” he muttered to himself and approached the boy. Before he could say anything else the silence was broken by squeaky voice, all shyness gone from it.

“Are those the arc reactor schematics?” 

Tony narrowed his eyes. “Yes, how did you know?” Those were indeed the arc reactor schematics.

“I read in your book” answered Peter shrugging his shoulders as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. For the second time this day Tony lost his ability to speak. Fortunately this time it lasted shorter.

“You can read?”

“I can tie my shoelaces Mister Stark, I think it’s perfectly logical that I can read.” 

“Uh uh. Did you like it?” 

“Yes. I didn’t understand everything, quantum physics is very complicated, but I got the basics.” Either this kid was making fun of him or he was some kind of genius. Or Tony wasn’t sober enough after all. This day couldn’t get any weirder. „How do you even know about stuff like that?” 

„I just know. I always liked reading about science.” Peter turned to look at Tony, sudden sadness in his eyes. „My mommy used to say I am as smart as my dad.” 

„Your dad is a scientist?” 

„Was.” Tony realised what was the cause of boys change in demeanor. He felt sudden urge to comfort his unexpected visitor, losing a parent was something far too familiar for him. „Is this your lab?” The kid asked after a moment. 

„Uh, yes. Actually, how did you come in? It shouldn’t be possible for anyone.” 

„I touched weird black panel beside the door and it opened.”

„Huh, biometric scanner?” Tony wondered to himself. „It must have broke down.” 

„I didn’t know no one was allowed here, I’m sorry.” 

„Ah, it’s okay. I prefer you than my partner, or worse, my scary assistant.” 

„So, can I look around?” The boy asked hopefully. Somehow Tony couldn’t find it in himself to say no. He really didn’t like children but talking to this one was surprisingly… easy. He could allow the kid to look at his lab. At least he won’t have to go out a little bit longer.

„Well, I can give you short tour. But don’t touch anything.” The genius made a face after loud squeak of joy. „And you have to be quiet. I don’t feel well today.” 

Tony started to tell Peter about all the equipment that was scattered around the desks and unfinished projects. He was surprised how much the kid understood, he could swear he was more intelligent than some of his business partners or even workers of his company. Peter knew basics of mechanics, physics and chemistry and due to his intelligence he could deduce a lot of things he didn’t knew. Tony found it bafflingly entertaining to talk with the boy about his projects and ideas.

He rarely spent time with someone who didn’t want anything from him. All investors were being nice to him, because they wanted his money, his associates wanted to go for a drink to talk him into accepting their ideas for company developments and all women he was meeting at the parties just wanted to sleep with him. He was tired of it. He could count people who wanted to spend time with him just because he was himself on fingers of one hand. Maybe that’s why he enjoyed his new company so much. Peter simply wanted to listen to his science rambling, he didn’t want to gain anything. 

He was showing the boy how to build an electric circuit when the silence was broken by quiet whirring coming from far corner of the workshop. Peter instantly turned in its direction and took a deep breath. 

“Wow, is that a real robot?”

Tony looked around and spotted source of boys delight. DUM-E must have noticed his presence and came to greet him. “Do you like it?”

“I love it.” Whispered boy as he slowly approached the machine and opened his notebook. “Does it have a hydraulic arm? It looks more like hydraulic than electric.” 

“Yes, how did you know?”

“I always wanted to build my own robot. It’s my biggest dream.” Explained Peter while looking at his notes.

“Why didn’t you? You apparently have some knowledge.”

“My mom said I’m too little and it’s too dangerous. And my aunt doesn’t have enough money for the parts, so I don’t want to bother her.” Peters shoulders sagged. Tony definitely preferred  when his little companion was talking animatedly or excitedly looking at his surroundings. 

“That’s rough. But I’m sure you will build one someday.” 

“I wanted to build one for science fair in my school. But now I can’t take part in it.”

“Why? You can do something else.”   


“Yeah, aunt May suggested that I can make soda volcano.” The boy sulked. “If I wanted one I could build it in my kitchen. It’s embarrassing to go on science fair with something like that.”

“Okay, that’s fair.” Tony slowly nodded his head.

The boy again looked sadly into his notebook.

“What do you have there?” Tony couldn’t contain his curiosity anymore. 

“Oh, it’s my project. It’s a bit useless right now.”

“Can I see it?” After a long moment of hesitation Peter extended his notebook to older man. The genius carefully opened red cover. “Wow, kid, it’s really good!” He exclaimed surprised after a while of going through the notebook and regretted it instantly, as his head was hit by another wave of pain. “You did it all by yourself?” He added more quietly. If he had any doubts about boys intelligence they were gone right now. The notebook was filled with neat drawings followed by lopsided descriptions and schematics of robot with two tracks and one long arm tipped with claws completed with notes about its wiring and circuits. It was simple, but for 6-year old very impressive. 

“Yes. I don’t know if it would actually work though, so far I’ve only built things from Lego.” Peter answered shuffling his feet.

“Few adjustments and it would work perfectly.” The genius looked up and smiled warmly at the kid.

“Thanks.” Peter lit up like a christmas tree. To get a praise from no other than Tony Stark himself meant a lot to him. If such authority said his robot would work it had to be true. “But it still doesn’t matter. I can’t built it.” he added sadly after a while. 

Tony felt sudden urge to help this small clever boy. He really didn’t like the sadness which appeared in previously shining with wonder eyes. He could give him required parts, hell, he could even help him build if his aunt decided it was too dangerous for a boy to make electric circuits. Tony stopped in his track of thought. Was he really considering inviting some kid to his lab and wasting his precious time to help him build some simple robot for a science fair? Him, genius, billionaire, philanthropist, playboy Tony Stark? What a hangover can do to a person.

Nevertheless, there was something in this boy, something that didn’t allow him to pass by him indifferently. Maybe it was due to all similarities that Tony found between him and this small kid? He also wanted to build and create new things when he was little, the only difference was that he didn’t have to worry for money or for his parent disapproval. 

“Could you tell me about it?” Asked Peter looking expectantly between him and DUM-E.

“About my robot?” The boy vigorously nodded his head. “Sure. But not for long, your aunt is probably already worried about you.” 

„Oh, thank you!” Exclaimed boy and run into Tony’s legs to give him a hug. It didn’t last long, as he jumped away with wide eyes. „Oh no, I’m so sorry. I forgot about being quiet.” He whispered scared that he would be thrown out of the lab.

Tony meanwhile was looking at Peter with strange expression on his face. „It’s okay. So, his name is DUM-E…” He began putting red notebook on the desk. He would later think about warm feeling that has spread in his chest. 

This day was getting worse every second. Coming here was the worst decision she made in her entire life. At first this horrible encounter with Stane and now she couldn’t find Peter. She already searched the entire floor and asked everyone she met if they saw her boy but with no avail. Many awful visions about what could have happened were crossing her mind. What if Stane ordered someone to take Peter? He would be capable of doing it, he outright threatened her to take him if she tried something stupid. She was at the verge of tears. She decided to go back to the nice secretary and ask her for help when something in the corner of the corridor caught her eye. A camera! Of course, she could go to security and ask them for help. She entered the lift and nervously pushed appropriate button. She groaned frustrated when the lift went up instead down and covered her face in her hands. 

After a long ride the door opened. She looked up and gasped covering her mouth with palm. Right in front of her was Peter holding hands and happily chatting with no one else than Tony Stark.

“Oh my god, Peter!” She shouted and ran towards her kid.

“Aunt May!” The boy squeaked surprised as she threw her hands around him.    


“Where have you been? I was worried sick! I told you to wait for me!”

“I’m sorry. But you were gone very long and then I got lost. But Mister Stark found me and showed me his lab! It was awesome!”

“Peter, you can’t do things like that. I thought something bad happened to you, do you have any idea how long I’ve been searching for you?”

The boy looked at his feet with trembling lips. 

“That would be partially my fault.” Said new voice. “I found him in my lab. I couldn’t say no when he asked if he could see it and I guess we lost track of time.” Tony added sheepishly.   


“Oh really.” May glared at person partially responsible for her horrible day. How dare he talk with her like nothing happened. 

“I must say, you have incredibly smart kid. You must be proud.” He looked down on Peter and ruffled his hair. The boy beamed at him.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Apologising I guess?” Tony slowly answered confused.

“Let me get some things straight. Over an hour ago you refused to meet with me, apparently well aware of the reason I came to you, and now you act like nothing happened?”

“I’m sorry I don’t think I understand?”

“Oh right. You have no idea about decency I forgot about that part. Don’t worry, I will do like your friend advised.” She took her nephews hand and stomped inside the lift. “You don’t have to worry about us anymore.” 

The boy sadly waved at him when the door started to close.

“Bye kid.” He waved back to closed door. 

Well, that was… weird. Tony massaged his temples to ease the pain that flared up due to all shouting. He had no idea what the hell was all that about. He never saw this woman and he definitely didn’t have any meetings planned for that day, apart from the one with investors but that wasn’t important. Sighing he went back to his lab. Maybe later we will ask Pepper. Or Obie. If anyone knew something about this it would be them. He didn’t have enough willpower to do it today. The craziness limit for that day was spent. Also, he wasn’t looking forward to meeting this angry and loud woman again. However, he decided he wanted to take a closer look at Peter. The boy was extraordinary and Tony still couldn’t fathom how was it possible that spending time with a kid wasn’t annoying and tiring. He even forgot about his headache for a while. Smiling at the memory of boy’s shining eyes when he was explaining to him how his robot works Tony entered the lab. He never before noticed how empty and quiet it was. Suddenly, he felt something nudge him in the arm.

“Oh thanks.” He took his cup of cold coffee from DUM-E. “So, back to work, huh?” Tony approached his workstation but instead finishing his latest project his thoughts ran towards his unexpected guest. He had a lot of work to do, there were probably hundreds young boys named Peter in New York and he had to find particular one. He was wondering how to start when something red caught his eye. He smiled and opened the notebook on the first page. 

“Peter Parker. That makes things easier.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) English is not my native language and I didn't have a beta, so if you notice any huge mistakes let me know :)


End file.
